


A Red Rose Grows Only When Supported By Vines

by orphan_account



Series: Red Roses and Green Vines [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Diapers, Gen, Nonsexual Ageplay, Pacifiers, Thumb-sucking, Wetting, You guys can tell me who you'd like to be involved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri has been struggling with bedwetting, brought on by stress. Porrim proposes diapers, and things develop from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys, sorry I've been so inactive. I've been very uninspired as of late, not to mention busy! Well, I'm back to writing. I'll update Trustfalls later, but right now, ageplay has inspired me once again, especially with some of the art out there.

"Kanny..." 

"No!" Kankri shouted at Porrim, hands clenched into fists. He glared at her incredulously, eyeing the dia-- the incontinence product-- in her hand. She responded in kind, giving him a hard look as she scoffed.

"Kanny. You know I love you; you're my moirail, it's a given. But you do realize that each time I go to have a cuddle and a nap with you, you wet yourself."

Kankri went to protest, but she gave him a stern gaze, and he shrank back, though still plenty indignant. 

She sighed, shaking her head, "Love. You've ruined two of my favorite skirts, and logically, changing out of a wet diaper is much easier than cleaning couch cushions, yes?" 

Kankri growled, flexing his claws at her. "I refuse to wear an, an, an incontinence product! I grew out of wrigglerhood a long, long time ago, and you need to respect that! You always treat me like a kid, just stop it!" he snarled, spitting the words out at her. 

"Kanny..." she warned. His ears pinned back in anger, and he stomped his foot.

"My name is Kankri! Kan-kri!" he roared. 

"That is quite enough out of you, mister!" she snapped, and he drew back, shocked at Porrim's-- a markedly quiet troll most of the time-- outburst. 

She nodded. "Better. Now, you have three seconds to change into this diaper before I do it for you. One..." 

He growled under his breath.

Her eyes narrowed, "Two..."

His shoulders hunched.

"Three." she declared with finality, and pinned him to the carpet. He struggled, yelping, but was no match for the taller troll. She took his pants off fluidly, then his red  
boxers. She studied his face, contorted in indignance and outrage, and put a finger to his lips, quieting him. "Hush-sh-shh, quiet time."

He glared up at her, but remained silent as she gripped his ankles and placed the diaper beneath his bum. She taped it against him, securing it well, and then let him up. "How does it feel, love?"

Kankri had become oddly relaxed with the diaper finally on him. He wiggled a bit shyly, and murmured, "'S okay..."

Porrim was surprised at this difference in his attitude. 'Well,' she mused, 'it must have had an impact on him. He needs to be aware that I know what's best for him. Not to mention the helpless nature of it...' The stress of studying the Sufferer's scripture got to Kankri more than he realized, often until it was too late. He'd lash out at a friend, and only Porrim could calm him enough to be coherent again. But his stress manifested in other forms, as well, such as... his bedwetting problem. 

It's begun a month ago. Porrim had been holding Kankri and he had been cuddled up against her, sighing contentedly. He'd been more than half-asleep and totally relaxed, near boneless. Then, a wetness began to drip onto Porrim's skirt, and she let out a  
"Hm...?"

Kankri's eyes had snapped open in fear, and he'd curled up on his back, covering the expanding wet patch on his jeans. She understood immediately, and reached for him. "Kanny, hey. It's okay," she'd reassured him, and helped to clean up.

Twice more these instances had occurred in Porrim's presence, with Kankri becoming more and more distant until Porrim had purchased a package of diapers in his size and demanded he wear them when they napped together. He'd vehemently refused, and Porrim concluded that she'd need to give him a bit of a push to get him to realize she was only acting in his best interests. 

Kankri was poking at the diaper curiously, fiddling with the tapes. She gently swatted his hand away. "Ah-ah. No fiddling with it, Kanny. You're keeping it on."

He pouted, but removed his hands and let them plop back to his side, seeming lost. He was looking more and more childish by the minute, and it was, Porrim couldn't help but think, rather... adorable. He looked innocent and little.

She reached down for him and scooped him up maternally. He squeaked and put his face in her shirt, blushing. "Kanny, you seem awfully young."

Kankri frowned. He did indeed feel rather little... it was a strange feeling, but not an unwelcome one. Ever since he had taken on the burden of studying the Sufferer's scripture, it'd stirred up... feelings of injustice and upset in him. It gave him nightmares, in all honesty, not to mention the stress that came with sleepless nights spent burning the candle at both ends to finish one more of his sermons, just one more...

He wriggled, suddenly embarrassed. Here he was, being held like a grub and put into a diaper, and he wasn't objecting the least! He should be fighting, should be actiung like an adult...!

But... but he was so, so tired... Maybe just being a kid for awhile'd help him de-stress a bit...

"No!" he shouted, taking Porrim by surprise. He slammed his palms onto the ground irritably, starting to cry. Honestly, it looked much like a child throwing a tantrum. He howled and screeched as Porrim lifted him into her arms, pushing at her arms weakly. She narrowed her eyes and promptly gave him a smack on the bum. 

He gasped, wriggling, and hushed up, shocked. Porrim was acting as... as, well, a mother. And he was acting incredibly childish, he realized, and flushed red, crying quietly.

"Shhh. Sh-sh-shhh, Kanny, that's it, baby. Let it out, you poor boy..." Porrim murmured as he cried. The poor little boy had no clue of what was going on; he was too caught up in all these new vulnerabilities and feelings that he could hardly stop crying, much less control his volume. 

She rocked him, shushing him all the while, until he finally calmed down. He looked up into her eyes, thumb drifting towards his mouth. He gazed at her bashfully, then put the digit into his mouth and began to suck.

"...Mama..." he mumbled around his thumb, and she smiled brilliantly. This was the beginning of something really excellent, she could tell.


	2. Another author's note

Due to the absolutely lovely comment ((YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE)) I have received on this, and my personal love for nonsexual ageeplay waxing again, I've decided to continue on with the story. 

I haven't had any little time to myself as of late, and that contributed to my writing about ageplay. It seemed foreign. But now that I'm having regular little time again, I'm gonna give this another shot.

I hope to have another chapter up by week's end or sooner, okay? 

Thank you for your lovely comments, everyone, and I swear to God, I needed that kick in the bum to get on it. ;P


	3. Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porrim has herself a think and makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. School is out, so I'll be updating more frequently. I'm sorry it's so short' I will post longer chapters when I have the time and inspiration. Love you guys!

Porrim carried him off to bed; he'd gotten a human bed because of all the accidents he was having. When questioned, he'd blushed and said he was "attempting to experience bedtime rituals from a human's perspective in order to develop empathy for Cronus as a humankin." In reality though, he'd needed one.

She laid him down gently, stroking his hair. "What a sweet boy..." she murmured, smiling softly at him. 

Removing the thumb from his mouth, as thumbs were germy and carried all sorts of diseases, she settled beside him, grabbing one of Karkat's romcoms off the shelf that Kankri had taken out of curiosity. She flipped through it idly until morning-- as a rainbowdrinker, she had no reason to sleep. Sometimes she napped just for the hell of it, because it did recharge her, but she could go for weeks on end without it.

She flipped through it calmly, watching as his chest rose and fell. It was comforting to her, to see him so at peace and carefree. She could predict what would happen when he woke up, though... He'd freak out as the-- here she leaned over and put two fingers into the leghole of his diaper, nodding-- wet diaper he was wearing, about calling her 'Mama', and being a little boy. In all honesty, though? She loved taking care of people, and to have the privilege of caring for her best friend and him allowing her to see him at his most vulnerable... It was fulfilling, touching. 

However, as she noted the irate expression on his face as he shifted, she knew there was most likely punishment in his future; he'd likely through a tantrum, and she'd h have to quell it somehow. As she frowned to herself, she got to the inevitable thought: Would she have to spank Kankri like a wriggler to keep him in line? Could she have the heart-- no, the determination-- to do so? Was it crossing a line?

...No, she decided. If he was going to act like a brat, then she would treat him like one. It might even be cathartic for him, to be pulled over her lap and reduced to sobbed apologies, then held close as she cuddled away the tears and rubbed his back. She nodded, mind made up. 

If Kankri wanted to be a little boy, by God, she'd act like his Mama.


End file.
